The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a switching element which is capable of structural selection.
A semiconductor device having a redundancy function is conventionally known. In a semiconductor device of this type, structural selection may be made by switching the wiring. For this purpose, one wiring is disconnected while another wiring is electrically connected. Wiring is generally disconnected or cut by supplying a current to polycrystalline silicon, as disclosed in "Redundancy Techniques for Fast Static RAMs", by K. Kokkonen et. al., 1981 ISSCC, Digest of Technical Papers, p. 80. On the other hand, a wiring may be connected by irradiating an intrinsic polycrystalline silicon film between two n.sup.+ -type regions with laser pulses, as disclosed in "HI-CMOSII 4K Static RAM", by O. Minato et. al., 1981 ISSCC, Digest of Technical Papers, p. 14.
However, neither of these techniques allows simultaneous connection and disconnection of respective wirings.